


The Ocean is Their Home

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: How did I write this, Human Joochan, I legit type anything to see what pops up, M/M, Merman Donghyun, Short One Shot, Somewhere in Hawaii I guess, but I did wow, done tagging, dongchan nation where you at, idek, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: No one in the Modern Days would like to believe the “mythical” creatures simply because it was just a myth. But still, a few of the community in the Internet had been discussing and writing articles about the discoveries, even when they know a little. It is funny to read this kind of things and even laughable at some point because Joochan knows better than everyone in this world. When Donghyun, a merman, that comes unexpectedly in Joochan's life, Joochan knows it all.There is a mutual agreement that goes without saying for Joochan to keep it as a secret as it always has been to the public, because all he cares about the most is Donghyun, for his special "species".





	The Ocean is Their Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jangjoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/gifts).



> cross-posted.
> 
> originally wrote this for eilianie on her cc, and I came across this again and read it, I was like how the heck I wrote this before like, legit it doesn't feel like my style of writing, hello serra, is that you?! but yeah I asked her before I cross-posted this for dongchan nation - oh yeah those who read on eilianie's cc, hello there again.
> 
> those who didn't read this yet, well hello~ please enjoy this short dongchan because I miss them and since you're reading this, I'm ninety eight point seventy six percentage sure you're missing them as well, enjoy~
> 
> p.s. credits to Coldplay's Clock for inspiring me throughout the writing.

With most of the planet covered by water, it became a little wonder that centuries ago, the oceans were believed to hide mysterious creatures. Knowing how some part of the media had been using its platform to increase the awareness about “mythical” discoveries, little that they knew about the existence of any.

Seeing is believing, one might say and apparently, someone actually learnt this little secret living at the hidden part of the oceans.

At some part of Hawaii lived a guy named Joochan, who worked as one of the performers by the shore. He was known among the performers and every tourist who came by to watch would like to take pictures with him just in case they would look back whenever they missed the memorable Hawaiian night.

Joochan was indeed the known performer by the night, but during daytime, he would simply sail his little fishing boat to somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Yes, he would fish as his side income, but that, apparently, was not the main reason.

Before the sun rose up above the horizon, Joochan set his fishing boat to the sea, alone yet excited. There was something healing about doing so that he couldn’t explain with words. He loved being surrounded with the calming sound of morning waves and embraced the balancing energy of the islands and ocean. 

One could question him, wondering how and why he managed to get back to the shore when his destination was not located in any map. But with Joochan’s knowledge about the vast-expansed ocean, plus knowing how to read the wind and the stars, he knew his way back to the shore like the back of his hand. It felt like he could communicate with the ocean and it was nothing new to him.

Maybe he was a voyager, or explorer, back in his previous life and the knowledge during that time, he somehow miraculously learnt by heart and it didn’t disappear. But he woke up the next day and found out he was in the Modern Era, where his knowledge was not crucial to make a living.

Thus, explained why Joochan lived his life as simply as it was. There were the days where he felt like sailing and he did. Being alone in the middle of the clear water, surrounded with nothing but Tranquility and Serenity, he sat by the edge of his boat and grabbed the conch shell he hid.

It may seem like it was magical, but no, the conch was just a normal conch like the rest that he found by the shore one day. Joochan had no clue what made him took that particular conch, but he didn’t regret once he tried to blow it. The first time he blew the conch was also the first time he learnt the secrets the oceans had been hiding.

Joochan remembered vividly how suddenly he was greeted by a voice coming behind a huge rock. He couldn’t see anyone since the rock was big enough, it blocked the view of the person hiding behind. Shock and surprise would be an understatement. Joochan thought he was completely out of his mind and losing his sanity when he saw a guy with the shape of a fish waist down.

And it marked on one of the pages of Joochan’s book of life where he started to engage more in the other world. Without missing a day, he would set to the ocean just to learn everything there was existed and some nights, he would look up to the sky, counting the stars while telling the story of his own with the merman next to him.

It became a part of normalcy for their little rendezvous, laughing at the human beings who claimed to state the facts about the underworld of the sea when they knew none. It felt nice, Joochan thought one day, that they had the secret that bonded them together and the promise to look forward to.

Well, Expectation was no more in Joochan’s dictionary because he knew no matter what, the other one would always come to him. Giving the conch a blow for a few minutes, letting the wind and the waves sent his calling across the entire ocean, Joochan finally met his merman.

“I will never get used to seeing how beautiful you are, Donghyun.” Joochan said as he helped his merman, Donghyun, up by the corner of his boat, letting his grayish blue and glossy pink tail in the water.

“I miss you, Joochan.” And without waiting another second, Donghyun went on to lean closer and gave a kiss on Joochan’s lips, longing and yearning.

Despite the feelings Donghyun successfully conveyed through the kiss, he was gentle and calm, like the Water Lilies, the art that reflected calmness which portrays Donghyun’s personality, while Joochan could be described by the art of the Great Wave Off Kanagawa, the power and impact of a wave he had in Donghyun’s life.

Both arts were different of the same element, the opposite of one another, but Life were meant for the unexpected to happen.

As Donghyun broke the kiss, Joochan rested their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers, hoping the day would pause for them to spend it like this for the rest of the never-ending time. 

The waves started to move gently as the wind blew and Joochan held Donghyun tighter than before. They knew, no matter how rough the waves could be at some point, Joochan would voyage and Donghyun would swim across the world to protect each other. 

It was impossible and irrational for them to think that way, but the waves Joochan had in his heart for Donghyun overturned everything.

Donghyun was his Water Lilies, so no matter how menacing and threatening the waves could be, Joochan would always found Calmness in him.

“Stay with me, Donghyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> we love ourselves a merman!donghyun and human!joochan interaction, am I right? I also wish this was longer, and like I can make it longer before posting this here, but sometimes, it's better to leave it the way as it was, isn't it? anyway, let's just gather around and hold hands for the time to come and Inspiration to knock on the window, be like "hello, let's write some dongchan or finish those drafts."
> 
> hope so.
> 
> and hope you guys enjoyed reading this.


End file.
